<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fleeting Glimpses by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911719">Fleeting Glimpses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary should just accept that it’s all in her head but try as she might she can’t shake the feeling that these dreams are something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fleeting Glimpses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this week's 500 word prompt: Dream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The images come to her in dreams.</p><p>They stay in her mind’s eye for just a moment or two before she wakes suddenly with a jolt, but the images themselves stay with her long after the haze of the dream lifts and her breathing returns to normal, eyes adjusting to the dark of her room in the middle of the night. It’s never more than a glimpse, always a fraction of a whole. A blue and brown eye. A black tattoo that turns gold under her touch. Blonde hair falling over a forehead. The hilt of a weapon with markings down the length of it, which springs to life and light seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>They only appear to her for a moment before she wakes but the moment is more than enough. Clary has a notebook filled with hastily drawn pencil sketches of every detail she remembers, wondering if there’s a way to piece them together. She knows they’re connected, that this boy is <em>important</em>. She isn’t sure how she knows… they’re just dreams, after all. He may not even be real, just something her overactive imagination conjured up.</p><p>She’s told to accept that it’s all in her head, but try as she might she can’t shake the feeling that these dreams are something <em>more</em>.</p><p>---</p><p>Clary’s half-asleep on the sofa during a party at a friend’s apartment. She should just leave, but she’s too exhausted to do more than fight to keep her eyes open. She closes them for just a second, a blink that’s a few seconds too long under heavy eyelids, and when she opens them again she sees him. The eyes, the hair, the black tattoos, the hilt of the weapon on his thigh. He’s standing on the far side of the room, leaning up against the wall, watching her. Their eyes meet, just for a second.</p><p>Clary blinks, and when her eyes open again there’s no one there, nothing but empty space where he stood a second ago. Or had he? She’s tired, after all. Maybe she fell asleep without realizing it. That would make sense - maybe this is just another flash of a dream that feels far too real. She almost prefers that idea to the alternative that the guy she’s seeing glimpses of in her dream, the one she’s never met before, is not only <em>real</em> but also <em>here</em>.</p><p>She stands up anyway, making her way over to where she just saw him before turning to a girl who was right there the whole time.</p><p>“Did you see where that blonde guy in the leather jacket went?” Clary asks.</p><p>“What guy?” The girl says, looking confused.</p><p>“He was right there,” Clary says.</p><p>Another girl frowns at her. “There wasn’t anyone else over here. Are you alright? Do you need us to call you a cab?”</p><p>It felt so real but… perhaps that’s just wishful thinking. Clary sighs in disappointment, resigning herself to the fact that it’s only in her head after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>